Life Change
by Marko'sPrincess
Summary: This takes place before Bella's Lullabye
1. Chapter 1

_Finally! I am done with school. No more classes. Thank Merlin. I don't think I could take any more of that._ Bellatrix thought as she sat down on the train ride home.

Just then the compartment door opened and in walked her sister.

"Hello Bella," her baby sister Narcissa said.

"Hello Cissy," Bellatrix said happy to see her sister.

"Are you exited?"Cissy asked.

"For what?"

"You are done school! Any ideas on what you want to do?"

The raven haired girl thought, "I would like to do something that involved helping people."

Narcissa finally answered after a while of being in thought. "Yeah, you're good at that! You helped me with potions this year. I thought Professor Slughorn was going to fail me for sure," the blonde said enthusiastically.

The compartment door opened yet again. Her other sister Andromeda walked in and sat down with a dramatic sigh. She had been getting picked on by a couple Slytherin boys. They would not leave her alone.

"What's wrong Andy?" Bella asked.

"Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange," the middle child answered.

"What did they do?" demanded Bellatrix.

"They tripped me in front of a bunch of older Slytherins and took the locket you gave me for my seventh birthday and won't give it back," Andy said.

"Wait here. I'll be back," Bellatrix said frustrated that someone was picking on her sister. _They can't pick on Andy like that. I won't allow it. _

"Where are you going?" Cissy asked.

"I am going to go have a chat with a couple boys and show them what happens when you pick on a Black." With that she stormed out.

It didn't take her long to find them. She just followed the sound of annoying bragging.

"Did you see her face when we tripped her?" one voice said.

"She is such a wimp," another said.

Bellatrix had heard enough, "Lestrange!" she hollered.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bellatrix Black. Come for something, have you?" Rodolphus asked.

Rabastan snickered from behind him.

"Give me back the locket, Lestrange!" hollered Bellatrix.

"You'll never get it back if you yell like that," teased Rodolphus.

"Fine then, please give it back!"

"Tut tut tut. No yelling."

There was a crowd beginning to form and it made Bellatrix uncomfortable. Crowds made her unsure of herself, and nervous. She may act like nothing bothers her, but her fear of embarrassment was starting to take over as she felt many eyes lingering on her back.

She sighed, "Please, can I have the locket back?"

The Lestrange boy looked shocked, along with the people in the crowd. Bellatrix asking politely was not a sight often seen. She was a proud witch whom often got whatever she wanted by being demanding.

"Here. Take it then," Rodolphus said handing her the locket. A smirk played across his face. He was enjoying seeing this side of Bellatrix.

She took it from him and went to leave the room.

"We will have to work on that temper before we get married." she heard Rodolphus say.

She quickly turned around. "What?" Did he just say that he and I were going to get married? She walked back into the compartment, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Your mother and mine made an arrangement for us to be married when you become 18," he said smugly.

Bellatrix did something she had never done before in her life; she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was in my bedroom. I had no idea how I got in here. I slowly got out of bed and made my way downstairs. I heard my parents talking in the livingroom. They were making plans for some upcomming ball. Oh great. I hate balls. Mother and Father always force my sisters and I into frilly dresses and take hours doung our hair and makeup. Then there is the dancing. I don't mind dancing, but Mother always makes me dance with Rodolphus Lestrange. Just thinking about him brought up the memory of the train. I hope he wasn't serious. I hate him.<p>

"Bellatrix! It is not polite to stand around listining to people's conversations," my father snapped.

"Sorry sir," I replied.

"Well don't just stand there. Come in or go away," Father said.

I walked in and sat on one of the chairs in the room.

"Mother? Father? Are you really going to male me marry Rodolphus Lestrange?" I asked.

"Of course we are. We need to keep the pure blood line going," my mother told me.

"I do not love him."

"You do not need to love him. It is your job to marry a pure blood and have children," said Mother.

"Your mother and I did not marry for love. We married because it is our duty to preserve the pure bloods. And you would do so to remember that. Do you want to end up like your ungrateful cousin Sirius?" Father asked.

Sirius is my older cousin. He was disowned. He ran away from home and his mother blasted him off the familt tapestry

"No sir," I replied.

"Good. Now go see if you could find Andromeda. There is something your mother and I need to discuss with her."

I walked out of the room and went to look for my sister. It didn't take me long to find her. She was where she always was. In the library wih her nose in a book.

"Andy. Mother and Father wish to speek to you," I told her.

She didn't respond. I walked over to her.

"Andy!" I yelled.

"Geeze Bella! You don't need to shout. I'm right here"

"_Sorry _Andy. Mother and Father wish to speek to you," I told her.

"Crap. Where are they?" she asked.

"They are in the livingroom. What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything wrong. Besides it is always you that gets into trouble."

"True."

It was true. I was always in trouble because I didn't like to follow the Pure Blood way.

"I better go see what they want."

As soon as she left I went up to my room and layed on my bed. _Why do I have to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. He is an idiot! He always thinks he is so cool. I am supprised he could fit his head through a door with the size of his ego. Why must I marry him? Why can't they make Andy marry his little brother Rabastan? I hate being the oldest! I_ was pulled from my thoughts by a knocking at my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's just me," I heard my youngest sister say. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure."

My little sister walked in and sat on my bed. She had tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I went downstairs to see if Mother would let me go over to the Malfoy's place for dinner and I heard her and Father yelling at Andy. They were thretening to kick her out. I don't want her to go," Cissy cried.

"Did you hear why?"

Cissy shook her head.

"Stay here. I am going to see what is going on," I told her.

I walked out of my room and want down to the livingoom. The doors were closed but I could hear shouting on the other side.

"**After everything we said! You still refuse to listen to us! Why on earth would you bother to associate with that **_**filth**_**! I thought we taught you better that that!" **I could hear my father yelling.

"I am sorry Father," my sister said softly.

**"Sorry? Is that all you can say? **_**Sorry?**_** I will make you sorry if you don't listen to me. You. Will. Never. See. Him. Again," **my father said sternly.

"You can't do that! I love him!" Andy shouted.

**"You love him! How dare you turn your back on your family! I should have you dissowned!"**

"I don't care. I hate you! I hate both of you! can't you see how miserable you make us? Cissy is afraid of you! Did you know that? Your youngest daughter is afraid of you! Why would you make Bella marry Rodolphus Lestrange? They hate each other! He is always treating her with disrespect! He pushes her onto the ground whenever he walkes by her, he throws things at all three of us, and steels things from us! He is nothing but a jerk!"

I have never heard Andy yell at my father like that. She was always the quiet one. The reminder of the fact that I had to marry Rodolphus made something inside me snap. I pushed open the door and threw myself at my father and hit him repededly on the chest.

"Bellatrix Noelle Black! How dare you hit your father! Apologize at once," my mother scolded.

"Why should I? Why are you fighting? Cissy is upstairs crying," I told them.

My mother had a shocked look on her face. She quickly went to find Cissy.

"Your sister was seen with a Mudblood," my father told me.

To say I was shockes was an understatement of the century. I looked at my sister then bact to my father.

"Is it true Andy?" I asked.

"Yes. I am sorry. If you will not allow me to see him thet I have no choice but to leave. Goodbye Fater. Goodbye Bella."

She apparated from our home and out of my life.


End file.
